Acting May Be Love
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "I only dated her for publicity." "Then why does she always want to kill me?" "She's in love with me." "And?" "She finds you as a threat." "How?" "Because, i may love you."  ... "Are you acting?" "Tell me, do you love me?" "-I don't know yet." UchiSakMada
1. Chapter 1

I needed a job. Bad. Unfortunately, the only job that accepted me was working with movie stars.

That's were I'm having trouble right now.

It's my first day on the job, and I'm lost. I have no clue where the hell I am supposed to go, but I do know that if I'm late on my first day, I'm fired.

Allow me to speak some more about the job I accepted. I work with five movie stars. All Uchiha's, so they're famous… though I've never heard of them. That's a bad thing on my part because I am their new assistant! If I don't get fired for being late that is… sigh.

I looked around for someone to ask. I spotted a blue haired woman and thought I should ask her.

"Umm. Excuse me?" I went over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She asked, turning around to face me.

"I'm lost. My name is Sakura and I'm supposed to be the Uchiha's assistant but I have no clue where to go." I explained.

The blue haired girls eyes widened.

"You're Sakura Haruno? Don't worry, you wont be late, there room is just around the corner, I'll take you there! By the way, my name is Konan." Konan smiled at me.

She looked really pretty, she must be an actress due to her perfect outfit and make up.

She was wearing a nice blue t-shirt that looked like a dress with how long it was and skinny jeans with black boots.

Her hair was up in a bun with bangs framing her face and an origami flower tied to the band that was holding her hair up.

She led me down the hallway and after a couple of turns we stopped at a door. It was nothing special, just a red maple door.

"They're in here. Be careful though, they are known for making their assistants quit. They can't fire you, only Fugaku can, but they can irritate you and annoy you until you quit. It takes one hell of girl to get through to them!" Konan smiled once more at me before opening the door and allowing me to walk in, fallowed by her.

She closed the door behind her.

"Tobi, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui. This is Sakura Haruno. She will be your new assistant- BE NICE!" The blue haired girl glared at the five men who were sitting on the couch.

"Tobi, don't scare her off. Sasuke, quit acting like a vampire and open the blinds! Itachi, that goes for you too! And Shisui, don't try to harass her. Where's Madara?" Konan looked around the room.

I haven't even been here for two minutes and I was already scared.

These guys looked… creepy. And hot. But still creepy.

"I'm right here, what is it?" Another creepy but hot looking guy came into the room from one of the five doors. I'm guessing that that was his dressing room.

"This," Konan moved me in front of her, forcing me to show myself.

"Is Sakura Haruno. She's your knew assistant, please try not to sexually harass her or be mean!" Konan glared at this man as well.

"Sakura, allow me to introduce them. The one with the eye patch is Tobi, the one with the short hair is Sasuke, next to him is his brother Itachi and then their cousin Shisui. The guy with the long spiky hair is Madara. Be careful, he's usually the one to scare off all the other assistants. I hope you're different and good luck!" Konan patted me on the shoulder before running off with a yell saying that everything she needed was on the desk next to the door.

"Ummm… hi?" I gave a little half wave.

'_I must look like an idiot.' _I thought.

'_**Hey! These guys are hot, try not to look stupid in front of them!' **_My inner shouted at me. I hated her so much, I wish she would just leave me alone.

'_**Sorry hun, but that ain't happening. You need me and you know it.'**_ I rolled my eyes inwardly and started to pay more attention to what was happening.

The guys were staring at me like they were expecting a watermelon to come flying and land on my face, and catch my hair on fire.

…Don't look at me like that! It _could _happen.

"Anything you need?" I asked, getting strait to the job. I was an assistant once, to some asshole-ish business guy. He nearly raped me.

The one called Tobi, eye patch dude- as I shall now remember him- jumped on me. Glomped really.

He tackled me to the ground and nuzzled his face in my chest.

"Sakura-chan is soooo cute!" He purred into my breast.

It took awhile for what he was doing to get into my head, but when it finally came, I kicked him where it counts and stood up as fast as lightening.

I swear my eye was twitching like crazy.

"PERVERT!" I screamed and watched as he clutched his… man parts and cried.

"Owie! Tobi's big boy's hurt!" He cried out.

Hmm… maybe I wont need to remember his name. He seems to know it and speaks in third person so I should have no problem. With names anyway.

"Why did Sakura-chan call Tobi a pervert? Tobi is a good boy and would never do anything naughty!" He pouted.

… Okay. I should say this now, I adore pirates. And with the eye patch, that's exactly what Tobi looked like. If he wasn't rubbing his face in my boobs earlier, I might have glomped him and said he was a good boy and that I was sorry.

"U-uh. S-sorry?" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Now is there anything you need?" I was really trying to do my job, so I looked away from the bawling Uchiha.

"Coffee, lot's of sugar, no cream, no cinnamon, I want it vanilla flavored Also I need you to call my girlfriend and tell her it's over, I don't want her coming here ever again. Tell my manager I refuse to go on any kind of fake date with that whore he wants me to date for publicity, remember to remind me about the photo shoot I have at 3. You will be going with me there. Also get me some food on your way back from star bucks. Oh, yeah I only drink coffee from there. Be sure to be back in half an hour." I looked over at Madara and started writing down everything he said.

"Here's the phone to call my girlfriend, you can find my manager in the office." Madara tossed me a phone.

"That phone is the old assistants work service, you use that make and cancel appointments and all that shit. That's all I should have to tell you. You need to leave now and be back in thirty minutes with the coffee and food. I want something fancy, surprise me. Anything else I need and I'll call you." Madara said as he walked back into his dressing room.

"O-okay. Any of you guys need anything?" I asked. I had managed to write down everything Madara told me to do, so I should be fine, but that's a lot to put on me on my first day!

"Tobi wants something to do while your gone!" Tobi jumped back up from the floor.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Umm… Tobi can't think of anything." The short haired man pouted.

"I'll find something. Anything else you guys need?" I faced the other three sitting on the couch.

"Hair gel. Not the cheep kind." The guy with the chicken on his head demanded.

"And you guys?"

"On your phone, there should be a contact called "Akatsuki" call them and say they need to meet with me in five here." Itachi said, standing up and walking into his own dressing room.

"Okay. And you?" I turned to the last man, Shisui.

"How bout you?" He smirked.

… I blinked.

"Huh?"

"I want you to ride my train babe."

… I burst out laughing.

"That has to be worst pick up line I have _ever_ heard!" I laughed.

"Now really, what do you want?" I turned back into work mode.

"Black coffee, I'm not like that prick who demands everything be done by his assistant." He grinned.

"Okay. And Tobi?" I looked over at the child-ish Uchiha.

"I think I have something that might entertain you, it's an I-pod and I have a bunch of tv shows you might like on it from when I used to baby sit." I dug into my purse and pulled out the I-pod. Tossing it to him I looked around, making sure everything was okay.

Tobi was giggling as he watched Dora, answering the incredibly annoying questions she asked, Sasuke was texting, Itachi and Madara were in their dressing rooms. Everything was okay.

I left quickly and walked down the hall and out into the parking lot. I found my car, black mustang, and got in. I looked over the list and sighed. I had a lot to do. First I went to star bucks and to get the coffee. I walked in and no one else was there save for a couple and the workers. I walked up to the cashier and asked for black coffee and a coffee with sugar and vanilla and hold the cream. (idk what it's called, don't drink any coffee other than black)

The dude nodded and got the coffee, while I waited I pulled out the phone that was my new work phone. It was actually a blackberry, but it was red so I decided to call it CherryBerry. I looked found the contact Itachi was talking about and called it.

"_hello?"_ Someone answered. It was a male by the deepness of his voice.

"Hi. I am Itachi's new assistant, he says he needs to meet with you in five at Konoha Studios." I said, looking down at my to-do list and nodding, glad that I got it right.

"_how long have you been their assistant?"_ The guy asked.

"About fifteen minutes." I answered.

"_Most assistants don't last even five. How did you survive?"_ he chuckled.

"With Shisui's lame pickup lines, Tobi's pervyness, Sasuke and Itachi's emo-ness, and Madara's demanding bossiness? I'm surprised even _I_ lasted this long." I laughed. I had no clue who I was talking to but he seemed nice.

"_Heh. Well, it will be nice to meet you. We'll be there in five then. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up. The drinks were ready so I got 'em paid and left.

Next was leafs. It was a crappy name for a store, but it had fancy food along with normal necessities.

I walked in the glass doors and was greeted by red haired guy.

"Hello and welcome to leafs." He sighed, obviously annoyed he had to do this.

"How can I help you?" He sighed again.

"Um… I just need expensive hair gel for men and some kind of fancy food." I looked back at the list.

"Do you know where the men's isle is or where the bakery is?" He asked. His voice sounded so un-enthusiastic.

"No…" I saw the guy frown, before turning around to look at me.

He had blood red hair, jade eyes, and a tattoo of the kanji of love in red on his forehead.

"Follow me, I'll show you where it is." The guy sighed again.

I nodded and followed the guy who still hasn't told me his name.

I don't want to keep calling him 'the guy' so I decided to ask him.

"So… what's your name?" I asked.

The guy (Dammit! Let me know your name!) looked back at me. He seemed to actually LOOK at me this time.

"It's polite to tell your own name before asking someone else's." He smirked.

"I'm Sakura." I smiled. No matter how much I hate people smirking, I still had the decency to be nice. I heard from a friend of mine before I headed to work that the Uchiha's smirked a lot so I would just have to get used to it.

"Gaara." The man said as he stopped in the men's hair gel isle.

"What kind of hair gel do you need?" He asked.

"Um… I- I don't know." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Gaara's eye twitched.

"Who is it for?" He asked, sighing once more.

"The actor, Sasuke Uchiha." I answered. I didn't think he would believe me, but instead he pulled out a box of hair gel that had Sasuke's picture on it.

"This is it. Sasuke only uses 'Hair Handle' because it has his picture on it." Gaara gave it to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He's a friend of mine." He answered, turning around and walking towards the bakery section.

"Oh… okay then." I didn't know what else to say.

'_**There is a smoking FINE man in front of you, THINK OF SOMETHING!' **_Inner screamed at me.

"Are you the Uchiha's new assistant?" Gaara asked me.

"Yeah. I started this morning." I answered. Guess I didn't need to think of something, this guy did it for me. Though he doesn't seem like the kind to talk a lot.

"Ah. So you met Madara?"

"Yeah."

"He's demanding. Cold-hearted too. A bastard really." Gaara glared at the baker who was standing behind the counter.

"I haven't even known him for two minutes, and I already know that." I admitted. Madara was an ass. Either that or he just wasn't a morning person. He gave me loads of work- I mean, I know I'm their assistant but he could call his girlfriend himself!

"So the fancy food you need is for him huh?" The _**sexy **_red head asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

Gaara turned to face the girl behind the counter.

"Fully cooked lobster, get it now." Gaara ordered. The girl 'eep'ed before running to the back and coming back not even ten seconds with a hot plate of lobster in her arms.

Gaara paid for it and handed the container to me.

"There you go, hope you last longer than the others. Guess I'll see you later." Gaara waved at me and left.

"Bye!" I called out to him.

Checking off fancy food, hair gel, coffee, and Akatsuki off my list I took the paid for hair gel and lobster and left.

When I back to the studio, I immediately walked over to the guys room. When I passed I saw Konan and waved to her. I opened the door and saw the guys where exactly as I left them, except this time, Madara and Itachi were also on the couch and there were a big group of guys in the room.

When I walked in and shut the door behind me their attention turned towards me.

"Here's your coffee Shisui-" I handed him the black coffee, still warm. "And here's your coffee Madara. Vanilla, lot's of sugar, no cinnamon or cream. Also, here is your fancy food." I set the coffee and container of food down in front of him, on the glass coffee table.

"I heard this is the kind of hair gel you like Sasuke." I tossed him the hair gel.

He looked surprised.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"For one, your picture is on it. And the guy that worked there told me it was the only kind you would use." I answered with a shrug.

"Tobi is done watching Dora, Sakura-chan! You can have your I-pod back! Thank you so much for letting Tobi use it!" Tobi glomped me again, rubbing his face in my breast again.

My eye twitched… again. And I kicked him away screaming pervert… also again!

"Have you called my manager and my girlfriend yet?" Madara asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Not yet, I'm going to do that right now." I answered and pulled out the cherry berry. Waving I walked out of the room and towards Konan's office. Yeah, apparently she's a secretary or something of that shit.

Too bad, she could be a really good model.

"Hey Konan." I waved at her. She was sitting, doing paper work behind her desk.

"Hey Sakura! Finally a distraction to get me out of work!" Konan jumped up and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I still have some work to do, I only came by to say hi." I giggled at Konan's pouting face.

"Okay, but let's go out for lunch when your done?" I shook my head.

"Sorry but I have to go with Madara to some photo shoot." Sighing, I looked down at my cherry berry and found a contact that said 'Ami Wanntabe (not sure if that's right or what)' and next to it said 'M's gf' so I guessed that this was his girlfriend.

I clicked call and held the pink black berry up to my ear.

"Hello?" A high pitched voice answered.

"Is this Ami Wanntabe, Madara Uchiha's girlfriend?" I asked. I know it said so in the contact, but anyone could have picked up the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" That voice was going to give me a headache.

"This is Sakura Haruno, the Uchiha's new assistant." I introduced myself.

"Why are you calling?" Again the voice! Ugh.

"I'm sorry to say this," I really was. Madara should break up with his girlfriend in _person_ and by _himself_.

"But Madara is dumping you. He doesn't want to see you ever again, and you are not aloud near studios." I said. I hated doing this. I never liked breaking bad news to anyone.

"…You BITCH! You just want my Madara all to yourself, you're going to rape him!" She yelled.

"Listen, I don't like him, he doesn't like me, and he doesn't like you. Get over him."

"Y-you cant tell me what to do! I'll do what I want, I'm coming over there right now to kill you!"

(NEXT TIME:

Blood Loss

Crushes and

Last but not least,

Blushes!)

So? Good, Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Y-you cant tell me what to do! I'll do what I want, I'm coming over there right now to kill you!" _She hung up.

Uh-oh.

Guess I better tell Madara.

"Sakura?" Konan called out.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face her.

"I called Madara's manager and told him that he wouldn't go on a date with the girl for publicity for you." I smiled at Konan. One less thing on my list!

"Thanks so much! You're the best!" I waved goodbye to her as I walked back down the hallway into the guys room.

As soon as I entered they all looked at me again. The guys from before, what I would assume were the Akatsuki, were now gone as were the other Uchiha's, it was just Madara and me.

I turned towards Madara.

"I broke up with your girlfriend." Kami, that sounded wrong!

Madara raised any eyebrow at me.

"And…?" he motioned for me to go on.

"She's coming here to kill me." I answered. Maybe Ino is right. Maybe I am really blunt.

His eyes widened.

"Why?" Madara asked, sitting on the -most likely very expensive- couch. Didn't he have things to do? Or was he really leaving everything- all of his wants and needs- to me?

"Because she thinks I'm trying to steel you from her. Either that or I'm trying to rape you." I shrugged. Yeah, pretty blunt.

"Shit." Madara glared at me. Why would he glare at me? What did I do? I broke up with his girlfriend for him, and he glares at me?

"MADA-KUN! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT SLUT!" A girl came barging through the door. Who does that? Ever heard of privacy or manners? She was wearing such slutty clothes, a purple skirt for a shirt- very short, very revealing- and shorts that looked like underwear, not to mention a thong. Ew. Was the whore planning to get laid while she was here?

She took one look at me and tackled me to the ground.

The little bitch.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MADA-KUN, WHORE!"

"OH, I'M THE WHORE? I'M NOT THE ONE TRYING TO SHOW OFF NON-EXISTANT BOOBS BY WEARING A MINI-SKIRT NOT EVEN 5 CENTEMETERS LONG, AS A SHIRT! OR THAT UNDERWEAR YOU CALL SHORTS!" I screamed back and pushed her off me.

"Gee, I don't even know you and I already hate you." I rolled my beautiful emerald eyes. Yes. They were most certainly beautiful. I have a big ego sometimes.

"Ami, leave." Madara pulled the bitch away from me.

"W-what? Why!" Ami started crying. Normally I would feel bad, but this bitch attacked me and called me a whore! There shall be no sympathy!

"Leave. Now. If you ever come back here you will be arrested." Madara grabbed Ami's arm and forced her towards the already open door. But Ami was one step ahead of him.

…

Wow! That sounded so actiony! I've always wanted to say that!… the one step ahead of him part, not the actiony part.

…

I'm gonna shut up now.

She got out of his hold and gave a punch to my jaw. She wasn't finished apparently. She grabbed a nearby vase and before I could say… well, vase… she smashed it into my face and took a knife that was in her coat- a really nice purple one by the way… sorry, off track- and stabbed my arm, I twitched.

Gee, she wasn't kidding when she said she was coming over to kill me.

"Get the fuck out!" Madara grabbed her more forcefully and was fighting her out the door.

I heard him tell Konan- who was passing by- to call security.

Guess she did that because not even two seconds later, big dudes in black pants and black jackets came and pulled her away.

In my dazed state- y'know, from being injured and all- I heard Ami screaming "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU,YOU WHORE!"

Such a nice person, ne?

Security grabbed her-damn those guys were _huge_!- and pulled her away.

"I'm going to have to get a restraining order." Madara sighed. He looked over at me-still injured- and his eyes widened.

I hope I'm not _that_ hurt.

The black haired male came rushing over to me-still injured, I don't have magic healing powers… that would be so awesome though! Damn, I keep getting off track- and bent down to my level.

Apparently I was sitting, guess the impact from blood loss had me a little woozy and I sat down without knowing it.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

… Really? I have a knife in my arm, a vase smashed into my face, and probably a big ugly bruise on my jaw, and he was asking me if I was okay?

"Are you kidding me?" I coughed out. Fuck. I guess that bitch really got me.

"Right, sorry. Of course you're not okay. I'm such an idiot!" Madara looked at me, actually looking in my eyes for the first time.

…

Okay, this is were things get all dramatic and I say something cheesy along the lines of 'Lovely onyx eyes stared into my heart, my soul.' but I refuse to do that. That's not at all what I felt. In fact, the pain in my arm- from being stabbed by none other than the bitch Ami… forgotten already?- and the pain in… well… my whole face -vase smashing and jaw punching- basically prevented me from feeling anything else.

Though I must say, he looked hot. The worried face- and for yours truly- added to that. He looked sweet and innocent, unlike he did this morning, rough and miserable, not to mention grouchy.

"I guess I should probably take the knife out of your arm now." I raised an eyebrow, no matter how much it hurt, at him.

"Y-yeah, that would help." Kami, my voice was cracking because of this pain.

Madara nodded, and blushed because of his stupidity. He looked… cute.

"First, let's get you on the couch." Madara picked me up bridal style and set me down on the black leather couch.

"Okay, I'm going to take the knife out, it might hurt." Madara quickly pulled the knife out, making me wince in pain.

Not that I wasn't already in pain- I was just starting to get used to that, so the new pain was… painful. Yeah… I'm just gonna stop and pay attention to what _**this handsome hunk of a man**_ is doing.

… It was my inner that said that! Not me…

'_**I AM you dumbass.' **_Inner snorted.

'_then you just called yourself a dumbass.' _I smirked.

'_**Just pay attention to what he's doing!'**_

Rolling my eyes inwardly, I did as my inner asked/ordered.

The vase didn't break to bad, I mean the pieces didn't get into my skin except for a few.

Madara pulled them out easily with some tweezers he had. Don't ask me why he had those. He just did. Maybe he had them so he could keep his perfect eyebrows in shape.

…

…

Ignore that.

Once all the pieces were… out of my face, for lack of better words, Madara went into his dressing room and came back with some bandages.

"I'm not very good with this medical stuff, but I think I know enough so I can wrap your arm." Madara pulled out the gauze and a pad thing along with a wet washcloth and disinfector.

He opened the disinfector and rubbed some on the gash above my elbow. Then he gently placed the white pad on the gash and wrapped the gauze tightly around it.

He took some Band-Aids and put them over the more serious scratches on my face. He took my chin in his hand and turned my head so he could see the spot where Ami punched me.

"I'm not sure what to do about that bruise, but I assume it hurts, so here are some pain killers." Madara held out two red tablets and a glass of water. When did he get that?

Nodding, I took the pain killers and swallowed them down with the water.

"Thanks. It feels better already." I smiled at him. I could've sworn I saw a spark of pink on his cheeks. Aw! That's so cute, he's blushing! I wonder why…

It was silent for a few moments, Madara had taken a seat next to me and wouldn't stop staring at the gauze wrapped gash on my arm with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, interrupting the silence.

I looked up at him, he was looking down.

"Huh?" I oh-so intelligently asked.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I had called Ami myself or went to tell her myself, she wouldn't have hurt you." He finally looked at me.

Gee, we've known each other for maybe half a day, and he was already apologizing. When I met Naruto, my old friend, it took him three weeks to apologize for steeling my ramen. And here my boss was, apologizing for something that wasn't his fault… entirely.

"It's okay, you didn't think this would happen." I gave him one of my famous 'cheer the fuck up' smiled. I use those on Naruto when he get's depressed because his favorite ramen shop closed down.

Madara turned away, avoiding eye contact, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Oh my Kami. He DID think this would happen, didn't he!

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you!" I voiced my thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, that was before I knew you weren't a fan girl!" Madara put his hands in front of his face to defend himself.

"You… you did this, because you thought I was… a fan girl?" I was shocked. Shock only last so long for me, so I burst out laughing.

Of course, my laughter caused Madara to look at me like I was crazy.

"I've never even heard of you until I started working for you!" I explained once my laughter calmed down.

"You've really never heard of me? Never seen any of the movies I was in?" Madara looked both shocked and disappointed.

I shrugged. "I might have, what movies have you been in?" I asked.

"My best friends hot, pop goes the weasel- with Itachi, Missing Angel, Dancing with the Devil, Living in a Dream, Bloody Valentine, Valentines Day, The Dressing Room, 2 Hookers And An 8 ball, Night of Vampires, Never Wanted to Dance, Mastermind, Black Parade, and Covered In His Blood." He said.

"Those are only half of them!" The onyx eyed man sighed.

"Really? You were in My Best Friends Hot and Dancing With The Devil, Valentines Day, Missing Angel, Bloody Valentine, Never Wanted to Dance, and The Dressing Room! I can't believe you were in romance movies!" I thought of him more as a horror or action guy. Then again, he _did _have the looks of a god.

'_**You're turning into a fan girl.'**_ Inner chuckled.

I inwardly widened my eyes. She was right.

'_**Of course I'm right hun.'**_

"Yeah, you've seen them?" Madara asked me.

"Yes! My friend Ino took me to see those movies and I fell in love with them! My favorites are My Best Friends Hot, Never Wanted to Dance, and 2 Hookers And an 8 Ball! Those were romantic and funny, who directed them?" I asked.

"Those are the movies I stared in… and you didn't know who I was?" Madara asked, ignoring my question.

"Sorry, I guess I was more focused on your co-star." I shrugged. The co-star was the same person in all of my favorite movies. He was so HOT!

"You like Pein?" Madara looked at me, incredulous.

"Yeah, he's hot. Who was the director?" I asked again, getting annoyed that he ignored my question.

"You think Pein is hot, and you weren't paying attention to me, the main character, at all? You seriously didn't recognize me?" Again, he didn't answer my question. It was obvious he was mad.

"I said no, sorry! Are you going to answer my question or not?" I pouted.

I saw Madara look away with a blush on his cheeks. Heh. Cute.

"Deidara Iwa. He was the director, one of my friends actually. He directed those movies you said were your favorite." Madara finally answered.

"Cool. H-hey, why is the room spinning?" I clutched my head in my hands, feeling the room spin.

"… Shit." I heard Madara say, as I fell to the floor before blacking out.

7 reviews at least, or no update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Madara Pov**

"…Shit." I said as I saw Sakura pass out. Her head falling onto my lap.

She must have fainted from blood loss or something. She must be pretty strong to have stayed up that long and talking.

I looked down at her, resting peacefully on my lap. She looked so innocent and sweet. Younger.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style once more, she cuddled closer to me, making me blush again.

Damn this girl.

Sighing once more, I walked out of the room and towards the company garage.

My car was parked on the top floor so I had to carry the pinkette all the way to the elevator. Not that I minded. But also not that I wanted to! Yeah…

I still held her in my arms when we reached the top floor. But, today isn't my day, it was raining. The top floor is on top of the room of the building, meaning free skies… I didn't think this through.

I dug around in my pocket with my hand, cradling the pinkette like a baby with my one arm, pulling her as close to me as possible, and covering her as much as I could with my black leather jacket. I found my car keys and unlocked the door using the unlock button.

I slid Sakura down to the passenger seat (the drivers seat and the passengers seat were connected) and quickly got in and closed the car door. We're both soaking wet from being in the rain for not even two minutes, and Sakura was shivering.

Taking off my coat, I set it down on her quivering form. The black leather jacket was covering her whole body when she was curled up. Her head was resting next to my leg, on the black seats.

Sighing once more, I made it so her head was resting on my lap, and I started to play with her hair.

Shit.

I've known this girl for half a day, and look at the predicament we're in.

She'll be the death of me. I chuckled. Just then a ring tone went off.

'_This was never the way I planned, _

_not my intentionI got so brave, drink in hand, _

_lost my discretionIt's not what I'm used to, _

_just wanna try you onI'm curi-ous for you_

_caught my attentionI kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try it, _

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrong, _

_it felt so right, _

_don't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked itNo, I don't even know your name,_

_it doesn't matterYou're my experimental game,_

_just human natureIt's not what good girls do, _

_not how they should behaveMy head gets so confused, _

_hard to obey!I kissed a girl and I liked it, _

_the taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, _

_it felt so right, _

_don't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked itUs girls we are so magical,_

_soft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist, so touchable,_

_too good to deny itIt ain't no big deal, it's innocentI kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right, _

_don't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.'_

I found out that the noise was coming from Sakura's phone.

I awkwardly reached into her front pocket, blushing the whole time, and pulled out a red flip phone. Without a second thought I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into it.

"Sakura?" The girl-judging by the high pitched voice it was defiantly a girl- sounded familiar.

"No, this is Madara Uchiha, Sakura… can't answer the phone." I looked back down at the sleeping girl.

"Madara!" Now I know where I heard that voice before.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yep! I forgot Sakura was your new assistant! Why isn't she talking to me?" Ino sounded worried. Probably afraid her friend wasn't talking to her because of something she did.

"She isn't feeling well at the moment. I am taking her home, so can you tell me where she lives?" I asked. I hadn't originally planed to do that, I was just going to take her to my place, but because her friend called it gave me the idea.

"Um… I don't know if I should tell you but… she lives at Fire Leaf apartments. Room C8. You don't even have to talk to the landlord, she's always drunk and doesn't care when visitors come. Sakura has a key under the mat. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I hung up.

Fire leaf's apartments were known to be crappy, even though it was said that the head of the hospital is the landlord.

I sighed once more, before driving off to my destination.

**When they get there**

"This place really is crappy." I said to myself as I stepped out of my car, pulling Sakura out with me, being sure to carry her carefully bridal style.

I had been here before, visiting a friend in B2, so I knew where C8 was.

I walked up the stairs, still holding Sakura, towards the room labeled C8. I held Sakura in one arm so she was leaning against my chest with her head in the crook of my neck, my arm holding her up by her butt. I bent down and found the key under the mat. I unlocked the door and stepped in, taking the key out and closing it behind me. I made sure to lock it again.

I looked around, clean white walls, beige carpet, and a full on window that looked over the city. Not so bad. I walked into what I assume is the living room and saw the same beige carpeting, but red walls, black leather couch, and a 64 inch TV sitting on a small metal and glass stand. In front of the long L shaped couch was a glass coffee table with a bunch of empty ramen cups laying down.

I set Sakura down on the couch and walked around, exploring the apartment.

I found the kitchen, also flooded with empty ramen cups. I decided to be nice and throw those away. When I could actually see the kitchen, it was nice. Black tiled flooring, small round glass table, white marble counter, clean white sinks, and white cabinets. There was a black and silver stove along with a matching refrigerator and microwave. Only two chairs with the table.

'_Does she live with someone?'_ I thought.

I found a stair way and decided to see where it goes. I walked up the carpeted stairs, and saw two doors. The first one I opened was a bathroom. Dark blue walls, metal bathtub and separate walk-in shower, thousands of lavender candles surrounding the whole area. The tile was a violet color, the sink dark blue and the mirror above it. On the towel rack were purple towels and dark blue wash cloths.

"Pretty nice for a crappy apartment building." I raised an eyebrow and nodded in appreciation.

I walked down the hard wood floor in the hallway towards the other door. It was her bedroom. Light green walls, hard wood flooring, full wall window, also leading out into the city. There was a big bed- 2 times bigger than king sized, could probably fit 5 people- covered with what looked to be white silk sheets and a dark pink comforter. Green and pink pillows covered the head. Across from the bed, next to the door- where I was still standing- was a white dresser and on it were a bunch of pictures. I stepped into the room and looked at them.

There were some of Sakura and a masked man along with a blond haired boy. One of them had the blond with his arm around Sakura. They were dressed up. The boy was wearing black pants and a black dress shirt with an orange tie, he was grinning into the picture. Sakura was wearing a light green dress that brought out her eyes, it was strapless and had the heart chest thing- I don't know what it's called, I'm Madara Uchiha, I would never bother to know these things- it overlapped on the chest area and came together and ended just above her knees. Not to tight, not to lose or flowing, perfect. She was wearing sparkling silver three inch heels so she looked only half an inch or so shorter than the blond.

It must have been their prom picture. Looking at this picture, I felt something strange in my stomach, and a pain in my heart. I felt… jealous? No, no I couldn't be jealous! I had just met this girl today!

There were some other pictures of Sakura and some girls and a few with some guy with a mask on.

I heard groaning coming from downstairs so I went back down to check on Sakura. She was just waking up.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"You're in your own apartment." I answered, walking over to the couch.

"M-Madara? What are you doing here?" Sakura sat up on the couch.

"I brought you here. Ino called from your cell, I know her from some commercials and movies we were in together, so she gave me your address. Hope you don't mind." I sat down next to her and looked at her. She had a really shocked look on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-you… my-my phone was in my front pocket…" Now I knew why she was blushing.

"S-sorry! I just thought that if the person was calling you, you might know them and they might know where you live, so I answered it. Sorry." I mumbled.

"I-it's okay, I guess. Thank you." She smiled at me.

I swear my heart is beating faster, am I sick or something?

"No problem." I looked away from her, blushing.

Damn it! Why do I keep blushing around her?

"Well, would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked, standing up.

I looked back up to her, surprised.

"You shouldn't get up. You just fainted from blood loss, lay down!" I stood up and pushed the pinkette back down.

"Madara! It's my job! I'm your assistant, aw SHIT!" I jumped a little at her scream.

"What's the matter? Are you alright? Do you need more pain killers? A glass of water? A blanket?" I began panicking.

"No, Madara, I am so sorry!" Sakura began blurting out apologies and bowing her head. I had no clue as to why.

She looked back up at me, seeing the confusion in my eyes, and frowned.

For some reason… I don't like it when she does that.

"We missed your photo shoot." She bowed her head once more.

"You're kidding me, right?" I chuckled.

"You were hurt really bad and just passed out, and that's all you think about? I don't care if we missed the photo shoot! I can always do that some other day!" I shook my head, still chuckling.

"Y-you don't care?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She looked really cute.

FUCK! What am I saying? Oh Kami.

"No, I can reschedule that anytime." I sighed.

This girl was a lot of work.

"Oh. Okay then…" Sakura scratched the back of her head and looked over at the clock above the TV.

"It's already past 6, I guess you should be getting home now." Sakura said.

"What are you going to do for food?" I asked. She couldn't cook with her arm being so badly injured.

"I don't know… I could call my friend to come over with some food, but he would only bring ramen, and I'm kind of sick of that." She pointed towards the empty bowls of ramen.

I frowned. She had to eat something. I mean, it's not like I _cared_ about her or anything. I just… need her to be well enough to come to work tomorrow. Yeah, that's it!

"Fine then, may I use your kitchen?" I got up.

"Nani?"

I smirked at the emerald eyed girl's expression.

"I'm cooking you dinner." And with that explanation I walked into the white kitchen.

I got out all the food I needed and started to cook. Not even 20 minutes later, the food was ready.

It wasn't anything special, just fried chicken and rice.

I took the two plates and walked into the living room, seeing Sakura sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Here, eat." I demanded as I set the food down in front of her.

"T-thanks. I didn't know you could cook." Sakura stared at me wide eyed.

"I cook for Tobi and my little brother all the time. Last time Tobi cooked, the house caught on fire." I shuddered, remembering that day. It wasn't much damage, but enough that we knew never to let Tobi cook again.

"You and Tobi live together?" She asked as she took a bite of the chicken.

I nodded. "Yes. He's my youngest brother." I answered.

"Really? I didn't know that, I would've guessed you were cousins."

"Wow! This is really good!" Sakura smiled and closed her eyes in delight, moaning.

"Thanks." I blushed.

After we finished eating, we watched TV for a while, before I decided it was time to go.

"I better be going. My little brothers are probably wondering where I am, I hope you feel better, and don't move around too much. If you need anything or something happens you can call me." I got up off the couch and grabbed my car keys that were sitting on the coffee table. I had already washed the dishes for her when we were done eating.

"A-are you sure you have to go?" Sakura frowned.

"Why? Were you hoping I could stay the night?" I smirked and saw Sakura blush again.

"N-no! I just don't think it would be safe to go out in this weather." She gestured to the full wall window. It was pouring out and you could tell it was starting to thunder.

Just then an alert sounded from the TV.

"_Warning: weather alert."_

"Change it to the news." I ordered.

Sakura nodded and picked up the remote, changing to channel 6.

"_It's raining really bad over here Yumi. There are absolutely no people out on the streets or cars on the roads. It's going to start storming pretty bad real soon, everyone is advised to stay inside, and get off the roads immediately and find shelter. It's impossible to see out here, so no one should even try to drive in this weather. If they are driving, they better pull into a store or something and take shelter, I'm hearing thunder and the wind is blowing like crazy!" _The person on the screen was practically yelling over the rain and wind. Poor guy, he has to stand out there in this weather.

The news went back to the local news person.

"Well, that's it for this afternoon, tune in next time. This is Yumi Yoshidora, and you are watching KOL 6 news." And the screen went black.

I looked over at Sakura, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Lightning hit and not even three seconds later was booming thunder.

I saw Sakura jump when it sounded.

"Scared of thunder, are we?" I chuckled, sitting back down on the couch.

"Terrified." Sakura grumbled, sitting down next to me.

"Well, it looks like I will be spending the night here."

I'm in need of some OC's. if interested, say so!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, it looks like I will be spending the night here."

"Looks like it…" Sakura sighed, and closed the blood red curtains, blocking the view of the window.

"You shouldn't be up so much. Sit down." I grabbed her arm and forced her onto the couch.

I sat down next to her, and chuckled as she jumped when another clash of lightening hit, booming thunder fallowing shortly after.

"Don't laugh, it's a common fear." Sakura pouted.

"For dogs, maybe." I started laughing louder.

"Be nice! I'm letting you stay here because of the storm, I could just kick you out and let you get soaked in the rain!" She glared.

Still chuckling, I apologized and pulled her closer to me.

She squeaked but didn't pull away.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Hn. Making sure you don't get too scared." I inwardly cheered- yes. Cheered. Inwardly. Me.- when she relaxed and actually leaned into me.

We watched TV and every time thunder sounded, Sakura would jump and lean even closer to me. I was in heaven.

Oh my Kami. What is this girl doing to me?

Eventually, I guess we fell asleep, because I when I woke up, I looked at the clock and saw it was eight o' clock in the morning.

Sakura was fast asleep, her head buried in my chest, and right arm- the side pressed against me- was wrapped around my left arm, and her hand was holding mine. Her left arm was across my lap.

I blushed, and thought of moving her, but I didn't want to wake her up.

Not even a minute later, she was already waking up.

She blushed a bright way and quickly let of me, sliding over to the other side of the couch.

"S-sorry." She muttered.

"Hn." I looked away as well.

My phone ringing, stopped the embarrassment.

It was actually "ALERT! ALERT! *insert police sirens*"

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's my sister." I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Madara! Where are you? I'm bored, we're supposed to spend the day together!" _I loved my sister, really I did, but her voice was just so _annoying_.

"I'm sorry. My new assistant broke up with Ami, and well, Ami came to the studio to kill her. I felt bad when I realized she wasn't a fan girl, but she passed out from blood loss or a concussion, so I took her to her apartment and cooked her some dinner and the news came on saying we had to stay inside and off the roads so I spent the night…" I explained.

"_You cooked her dinner?" _My sister asked.

"Yes. And no, I did not do anything you're thinking Akai." Akai. That was my sisters name (this OC is from an anonymous reviewer who didn't put the name or personality so… anonymous reviewer, is this okay? It means red… sort of.)

"_So you didn't sleep with her?"_

"No. Look, I can't spend the day with you today. Go visit one of your old friends or something. Keep Izuna and Tobi company, I don't care." I sighed once more.

"_I'm already at the door of one of my friends apartment, I thought you would say that- so I planed ahead. And I knew you wouldn't want me to leave Tobi home alone, so I brought him along. Izuna is with Shisui."_ I looked towards the door in question as a knocking sound was heard from it.

Sakura got up and answered the door.

"Akai, what friend are you visiting?" I asked in suspicion.

"My friend from high school, Sakura!"

"Akai! What are you doing here?" I heard Sakura ask from the entry way.

…Wait…

Akai… is here?

…Hoh shit.

**Check for weekly updated info on all my stories on my profile.**

**Each week, I get on my profile and update the information of my stories- information such as when the next chapter may be out, if I need Ocs, or if I have writers block, or something of the sort. **

**And… Don't kill me! I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 It's an actual chapter!

Hey. So yeah, I'm back from the living dead. Well, for this story anyway.

My Bros. took away my computer for a week because they found a thong in my drawers, which was a prank gift from my guy friends. They didn't understand, so bye bye Dai.

Yes. I named my computer Dai- short for Daiteme. My I-pod is Daichi and my PS3 is Daisuke. I love the Dai part. My computer is a bit of a bastard sometimes so I took Dai from my precious babies and added Teme- bastard- to it! Daiteme. Die-tem-me.

Right, so I gotz a question for YOU!

you guys want some MADASAKU? HELL YEAH YOU DO OR YOU WOULDN"T BE READIN' THIS!

LETS GET THIS UPDATE READY THEN!

Acting May Be Love chapter 5.- P.S. My contest is still on!

Sakura POV*

"Madara?" Akai stood facing her brother. I just learned that he was her brother not even five seconds ago, when Madara said, "She's my sister." I might have been able to… no. I wouldn't have been able to figure that out on my own. Sure, she had the same black hair and onyx eyes- even though her hair was chopped short and pulled back in a red headband- but they dressed and acted so different. She wore ripped black jeans with knee-high bight, and I mean BRIGHT, boots with neon pink laces and she wore a midriff off-the-shoulders red top with a black lose shirt under it that had straps showing on her shoulders. Red and black sparkle bracelets covered her wrists and she had one bright red gem ring on her left ring finger and a purple gem ring on her left index finger as silver double loop rings covered every other finger. She also was decorated with four silver chained necklaces and a bursting red ruby necklace that was about the size of the length of Sakura's wrist. She had bright red lipstick on that matched her shoes along with really sparkly silver eye shadow and red eyeliner that came out of the ends of her eyes and made a swirl up and a swirl down but a straight line out.

Yeah. She was very, very colorful and bright. A bit freaky as well.

Her name meant red and she very well was.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were Mada-nii's new assistant?" Akai asked, pouting at me like I kept the fact that I slept with the two sexiest men on earth (Taylor Lautner and Rob Pattinson) and didn't tell her until after I got married to my best guy friends perverted but rich father. Minato _was hot._

"I did tell you. You just weren't listening." I deadpanned.

"Huh, I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening." Akai moved her eyes from a vase full of orange roses that Naruto gave me, to my own eyes- which one was twitching.

"Exactly." I huffed before looking out the window.

All clear.

"It stopped storming, so I guess you two can go home now."

"Wha! SAKURA-CHAN FORGOT ABOUT TOBI!" A new voice cried as I felt someone glomp me from behind. The impact made me fall onto the ground with a 'thump!'

"Tobi," Madara hissed, clearly irritated with the new arrival.

"SHUT UP, ANIKI! TOBI WANT'S HIS SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi glared at his oldest brother, still on top of Sakura as she was face down into the rug. It wasn't a playful glare.

No.

It was an _Uchiha_ **_Death_** Glare.

"Bad boy, Tobi."

"What. Did you. Just. Say?"

Tobi does **not** like being called a bad boy.

ten reviews= longer longer longer longer longer chapter.

* * *

I know it's short. I'm sorry. I need at least ten reviews to make a five times longer chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I Am Putting All Of My Stories On Hiatus.

Due to School issues (damn them) and my brothers and dad, I will not continue writing until Summer.

I WILL Probably update a story or add a new one if I get the chance. But most likely not.

I'm sorry and I'll miss you. You're reviews have always inspired me and I hope to read more of them eventually. I hope you'll understand.

Till late summer… or next year,

Logging out Ketsueki No Kuki ^_^ Miss You ALL!


End file.
